If
by Koizumi Hinata
Summary: Si hubiera dejado de llover el día en que te conocí nuestra historia no habría comenzado…La suerte siempre es así grandes sorpresas puede dar…


**If…**

Si hubiera dejado de llover el día en que te conocí…La suerte siempre es así grandes sorpresas puede dar…

—Hinata—llamo dulcemente su madre. Al ver que no respondía toco la puerta de la habitación

—Cinco minutos más, por favor—dijo cubriéndose con su sabana. Hanako suspiro sabia lo complicado que era despertar a su hija cuando se desvelaba.

—¿No te verías con tus amigas en el centro comercial? —pregunto Hanako— ya casi son las once y…

Hinata salió de un salto de su cama abriendo bruscamente la puerta, miro con reproche a su madre quien la miraba con una sonrisa

—Mamá ¿Por qué no me has despertado antes? —pregunto la joven yendo de un lugar a otro en su habitación—llegare tarde a la función.

—Bueno te llame hace una hora, pero tus ronquidos eran muy fuertes y no te dejaban oírme—se burló la mayor. Hinata no dijo nada —Llevo llamándote toda la mañana.

Hinata bajo a desayunar con su familia. Su padre Hiashi un empleado de oficina, su madre quien vendía pasteles y su adorable hermanita de 10 años. Se apresuró a tomar asiento comiendo lo más rápido posible.

—Buenos días—dijo sarcástico su padre

—Lo siento papá, pero se me hace tarde—contesto con la boca llena —lo siento, lo siento

Hanako rio ante la escena poco inusual —Si alguien no se hubiera desvelado el primer día de vacaciones…—se detuvo mirándola fijamente. La expresión cambio a una de sorpresa —¡Hina! no me digas que estabas platicando con un chico.

—¡Hinata tiene novio! — grito emocionada su pequeña hermana — Seguro que es Kiba o Shino.

La mencionada se atraganto con sorbo del jugo, miro molesta a su "encantadora" madre luego dirigió discretamente su vista a su padre, parecía calmado pero las tres mujeres sabían que por dentro se encontraba echando chispas. Nadie era digno de sus adoradas hijas.

La joven se levantó rápidamente, era mejor salir de ahí antes de que su padre creara una excusa para que no saliera, lo conocía muy bien y ella era demasiado amble para decirle no. Se despidió desde la entrada asegurando que volvería temprano.

…

Tarde...era la palabra que se repetía en su mente. Sus amigas iban a matarla si no entraban a tiempo este día no podría ser peorpensó. Parecía que el tiempo estaba dispuesto a mostrarle lo contrario, unas leves gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, si se apresuraba llegaría pronto a la parada y podría resguardarse, rápido una fuerte lluvia comenzó a soltarse.

Si… no se hubiera desvelado

Si… hubiera puesto más alarmas

Si… se hubiera levantado cuando la llamaron

Iba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que ya casi había llegado a la parada Y un solo una persona se encontraba ahí.

—¡Cuidado! — grito la joven intentando que se apartaran de su camino. La lluvia hizo que patinara y chocara con un joven. El golpe había sido brusco ella cayo de sentón y el joven solo perdió el equilibrio durante unos segundos

—Fíjate por donde caminas —reclamaron. Se detuvo al verla tirada en el suelo.Él era un caballero así que poniéndose de cuclillas le ofreció la mano.

Ella quedo aturdida un instante —Un príncipe—susurro. El muchacho no era nada feo. Ojos azules como el cielo, una melena rubia, su piel tostada y el traje tan elegante le daban un aire de fantasía.

— Las princesas no deben estar tanto tiempo en el suelo— él había la había oído. Pero eso no impidió que aceptara su ayuda.

—G-gracias —dijo tomando la mano que el ofrecía. Evadió su mirada sabía que se estaba burlando. Ella no era de las reclamaba y menos a un desconocido, pero sus constantes miradas la hacían sentirse incomoda y furiosa

—No, no te burles— reclamo —pero cualquier chica de mi edad hubiera pensado lo mismo. Eres muy guapo. —se cubrió radio la boca al percatarse de lo que había dicho. Su madre siempre le había dicho que era muy boca floja y debía admitir que tenía mucha razón.

En la miro desconcertado por un momento y luego se soltó a reír. Después de todo el que el autobús no llegara no había sido tan malo. La encantadora jovencita le había alegrado la terrible mañana que había tenido

—¿El autobús aun no llega?

—No, de hecho, tengo quince minutos esperando

—Tenten me va a matar. Si no llego a tiempo todas se desquitarán. Prometí que esta vez sí llegaría temprano

El rubio la miro fijamente, era como si no estuviera con nadie pronto comenzó a hablar sola.

— Tenten me va a matar. Si no llego a tiempo todas se desquitarán. Prometí que esta vez sí llegaría temprano ¿Cómo les explicare que no puedo llegar? Quizá si le digo que me sentía mal no eso no funcionara, mi padre me castigo, debo cuidar a Hanabi.

—¿Porque no solo les dices la verdad— Hinata lo miro confundida —El autobús no llega—aclaro?

—¿Cómo les aviso?

—Llamándoles

Como si hubiera salido de un sueño Hinata saco rápidamente su celular. Se sorprendió al mirar que tenía veinte llamadas de su amiga. Un sonido proveniente de otro teléfono llamo la atención de la azabache

—Si habla Naruto— hablaba molesto — Demonios Sasuke olvídalo, Ha sido una mierda. No déjalo así. Voy en camino. Mi moto se averió y el autobús se ha atrasado. En la estación de Kage. Si frente a Ichiraku — colgó.

Hinata observo al joven. Naruto era un nombre poco común. Al sentir la mirada de la azabache viro su cara a otro lado.

—Anda ya sé que mi nombre es gracioso, — sonó molesto — estoy acostumbrado a que se burlen.

Su nombre era poco convencional, pero nada gracioso. La gente a veces podía ser tan poco hiriente. Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando en su teléfono sonó la melodía de blue bird

—Yo creo que es genial. Menos común que Hinata— aclaro antes de contestar. —¿Bueno? Lo siento. Si lo sé, pero el autobús no ha pasado y no para de llover. —colgó. Se sentía abatida siempre quedaba mal con la gente que confiaba en ella

Naruto estuvo a punto de darle ánimos, pero que podía hacer ni siquiera eran conocidos y como muchas veces le había sucedido lo tacharía de acosador. Iba a ser una tortura, pero era mejor estar callado.

La lluvia no había cesado y parecía que cada momento se hacía más fuerte. Temió que fuera una tormenta de esas que inundaban y destruían casa.

—No te preocupes—dijo al ver la mirada de preocupación— Es solo un aguacero, pero nada de que temer. Ella solo asintió. —Además después tal vez puedas ver un arcoíris. —

Su voz se escuchó melancolía eso le pareció. Lo observo unos instantes él le devolvió la mirada desconcertado y luego le sonrió. Se está burlando ella se desquitaría

—Naruto es un nombre muy…—no se atrevió a seguir, no era tan cruel para molestarlo por su nombre

—Vamos dilo…—su mirada reflejaba furia. Asustada retrocedió unos pasos temiendo que la golpeara — lo hare por ti—mostro una sínica sonrisa—bobo, ridículo, estúpido ¿continuo?

Negó rápidamente, el miedo se apodero de ella haciendo que su disculpa se atorara en su garganta. ¿En que estaba pensando? Eso había sido muy bajo de su parte, sabía lo que sentía recibir burlas

Iba a llorar.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Asustando a una niña. Respiro profundamente para calmarse. En sus ojos se miraba la angustia de la joven.

—Lo lamento, eso no ha sido propio de un príncipe—bromeo para relajar la tensión que se había creado.

—Y-yo soy la que debía disculparse—acercándose lo tomo del saco— Lo lamento. Eso fue mal educado. Te comprendo, de mí también se han burlado.

¿Quién se burlaría de ella? No era fea.

—Estas de broma. —al no obtener repuesta comenzó a cuestionarla —¿Y bien cuál es el motivo? ¿cabello? —negó—¿estatura? —volvió a negar—

—En la primaria me decían que parecía un yokai—dijo señalándose sus ojos.

—Para mí parecen perlas… o lunas—dijo inclinados para ver mejor esos ojos tan peculiares. —como una selenita.

—Me acabas de llamar marciana.

—No, los marcianos habitan marte. Tu serias de la luna.

—¿Cómo un extraterrestre?

Una sonrisa leve curvo sus labios —Eres un encanto —no fue consciente de sus palabras— Me alegra que el autobús se retrasara. Me has animado la mañana—sonrió.

Como si lo invocara el autobús llego. Para mala suerte de Hinata ese no era el que ella esperaba.

— Mi carruaje ha llegado. —no desaprovecho la oportunidad de molestarla. —He de partir

Una suave risa escapo de los labios de Hinata—llega al arcoíris. Yo regresare a la luna— alcanzo a decir antes de que el abordara.

Los días lluviosos no eran sus preferidos, pero debía admitir que lo ocurrido ese día fue divertido. Ella era muy tímida para conversar con desconocido, pero de alguna manera ese chico emanaba confianza. Ni siquiera a su mejor amiga le había contado lo de sus ojos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El fic está basado en la canción de Kana Nishino- If. También tomando inspiración de la adaptación de Lucy-chan


End file.
